specialgleefandomcom-20200214-history
The Klaine Team
655px Small Intro: Listen up guys! This team is for shippers that want Kurt to end up with Blaine. Some people would be fine if they didn't end up together, but some of us wouldn't! So please sign your name below if you want Kurt to be with Blaine. Klainebows await on this page! -Love with courage, Ilovekurtandblaine If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever Main Article (on Glee Wikia): Kurt-Blaine Relationship "Why can't I walk hand-in-hand down the halll with the person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?" "Until you find someone as open and brave as you..." "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you..." Some Rules ★ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else.) #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. The Klainers ♥ #If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever #I can't be afraid, cause it's my turn to be brave #The Banana Queen demands that you ship Damsay! #They cant touch me,they cant touch usOr what we have The Klaine Royalty ♥ ♥This section is for if you need help with anything Klaine, or if you just want to talk about Klaine, anythings fine!♥ *Queen: Ilovekurtandblaine If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever *King: *Princesses (Contact Queen to be one, limit 5 users): QuinnQuinn *Princes (Contact King to be one, limit 5 users): *Knights (Contact Queen or King to be one, limit 7 users): *Loyal Citizens (Feel free to add yourself, no limit): Klaine Fanfictions ♥ Feel free to post safe Klaine fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. *Dalton by Cp Coulter (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Messy by lookninjas (livejournal) *Want You To Feel Fine (DELETED SCENE) by lookninjas (livejournal) *Learning A New Language by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *Unexpected by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *We'll All Float On by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Here With You by soundslikeaplan (fanfiction.net) *Swing Sets and Sandboxes by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) T *Through the Eyes of the Observer by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *So I Went And Let You Blow My Mind by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *CtrlADelete by skwirelygirli (fanfiction.net) *Love, A Simple Duty by Phantom of a Rose (fanfiction.net) *Caught in A Bad Bromance by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Man, That Kiss Would Last Foreeeeeever by LaniLaniDuck (fanfiction.net) T *Klaine: A Musical Affair by MissMarauder93 (fanfiction.net) T *The Curtain Project by To Carve Love On Her Arms (fanfiction.net) T *Study Break by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) *I Hate Movie Nights With You by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) *Silence Speaks Louder Than Words by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) T *Friends, Family, and Food, Glorious Food by particularly good finder (fanfiction.net) *Go The Distance by ARandomFan91 (fanfiction.net) T *All Or Nothing by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Beginning By KeriLin (fanfiction.net) M *Distance by KeriLin (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Something To Rely On by Emily Maddox (fanfiction.net) T *Daddies by GirlFromTheWest (fanfiction.net) T *Blurt by Weirdo205 (fanfiction.net) T *Blaine's Parents by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Fathers Never Understand by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Love Your Baby Girl by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Shut Your Ears by XxXTickleMehEmoXxX (deviantart.com) *Mother's love to be Concerned by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Telling The Parents by Merlinsgal20 (fanfiction.net) *Welcome to the Bright Lights by paundromat (fanfiction.net) T *Kiss by Foraworldundeserving (fanfiction.net) T *Changed For The Better by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Capture the Moments by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Permanent by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Speak Now by waitingformyDarcy (fanfiction.net) T *Texting in Song by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) *Rumours of Heartbreak by Amethyst Archer (fanfiction.net) T *Chanced, a Lucky Love by Ginger-with-a-soul98 (fanfiction.net) T *Fathers by OnceinYourLife (fanfiction.net) T *Distance makes my Heart grow fonder by Grace Ryan (fanfiction.net) M *Operation: Summer Lovin' by (IDK who) (tumblr.com) *Offensive Innocence by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High Senior Year by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine Walking on Sunshine by KiKiFliedDW13 Gleek (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Welcome to Hogwarts by admiller (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Dapper Highwayman by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine by x...Mystery-Writer...x (quizzilla.teennick.com) *Lessons in Being a Man by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *A New Direction by a-new-direction-adventures (tumblr.com) *The Lima Job by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Stars Don't Even Matter by impulsivemerious (fanfitction.net) Rated T *Live For Real by lamainquitecit (fanfitction.net) *Sai and Sunglasses by Ninja_Giraffe (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Sweet Music Man by YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Prince Charming by CE Winters (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Part Of Your World by myheartwonxxo (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Cause God Makes No Mistakes by thepurpleseal (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Flawed by WickedPinkSunglasses (fanfiction.net) Rated T *In This Together by Blurtitoutalready (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The The Sidhe by Chazzam (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Who is Blaine Anderson? by ilovegleethemost (fanfiction.net) Rated T *As Long As We're Together by Lucy121293 (fanfiction.net) Rated T KLAINE Sites ✿ ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://justmecissyveru.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://doubleklainebow.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com/ ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com ★Klaine Gallery Tumblr lqxdm60zdT1qe74p2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqvgo870el1qfcdl6o1 500.gif ★Klaine Cinema thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left